User blog:Sitys/Saint Vincent: Day 9 - Reward
Welcome to your fourth reward & immunity challenge! First matter of business, Bequia, I'll take this back... Here is the tribal immunity idol you covet this season. With this idol in your possession, your entire tribe is immune from the following tribal council. ---- With that said, it's time to introduce today's challenge! Today you will be playing... Fort Defender! This is a live endurance challenge in which the aim is to, without getting spotted, to attack at the opposing tribe’s fort without the other tribe realizing and defending your attacks. Each tribe will be provided with a thread in which they will launch their attack of the other tribe’s fort. In order to start a battle, one tribe member will comment in their thread, “tribe name has began their battle with tribe name.” (You’ll change out the brackets for the respective names.) Then, all of the other tribe members, excluding that first tribe member, must post as much as they can, “I attack opposing tribe’s fort.” There is one condition: if you comment that you attack, you must wait for three more of your tribemates to have successfully attacked before you can comment again. (Note that mistyping your comment will not count as a successful attack.) Once you wish to end your tribe’s battle, you must comment, “tribe name ends their battle.” The total number of attacks made between the starting post and the ending post (the number of successful attacks) will determine the number of points scored in that battle. For example, if there are six posts of attacks and the battle was successfully ended, then your tribe would score six points. However, if the other tribe realizes that their opponents are battling their fort, they can defend, by any one tribe member saying, “tribe defends against tribe’s attack.” If this is posted before the other tribe comments ending their invasion, then the invasion is broken up, and no points are scored by the attacking tribe in that round. Thus, the goal of the attacking tribe is to end their attack before the defending tribe has a chance to stop it. Each tribe will be able to launch up to 25 battles against the other tribe. Your tribe may only have one battle active at once; either your tribe must end the current battle or the other tribe must defend against it before you can begin a new one. Any post made while there is no ongoing battle will be considered an attempt. If it is formatted to the exact quote given above, it will begin an attack. However, if the post is not exactly written as “tribe name has began their battle with tribe name.”, or you attempt to start a battle outside of ongoing attack, you will lose one of your 25 battles and not begin a battle. This means that if your tribe attempts several battles after a misformatted invasion attempt, it is possible to lose multiple invasion attempts. Be mindful of this point. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your individual thread. The challenge will begin at 12am EST on the 20th and the challenge will end at 12am EST on August 21st, 2018. Bequia, due to having one extra member, you must sit someone out from this challenge within six hours, or your sit-out will be randomised regardless of what progress has been made. ---- Without further ado, Survivors ready? Go! Category:Blog posts Category:Saint Vincent blogs